She Will Be Loved
by Lilith darkstorm
Summary: One-shot song fic, inspired by Maroon 5's ballad 'She Will Be Loved'. A fic about Hunter's feelings and emotions after he and Morgan break up in book 8-The Calling. Please R & R


**_Song Title;_**_ She will be loved_

**_Artist;_**_ Maroon 5_

_Author's note; I've never written a song fic before, but I like this song and I don't really want to type up my coursework…and why should I? It's the Christmas holidays! Yay! Anyways, this song fic takes place straight after Morgan and Hunter break-up in book 8 (The Calling). _

_Warning; Before you complain, yes I have altered SOME of the lyrics- for example in the first line, instead of 'eighteen' I put 'seventeen'-just to keep with Morgan's actual age. Plus, some of the lyrics I have cut out ' cos I didn't think they would fit well in here. Plus some of the lines that are repeated are cut out also (such as the chorus). Also, I've added a few lines that Morgan or Hunter says in the break-up at the end of book 8 to add effect._

_Disclaimer; I do not own Sweep or any of its characters-if I did Hunter would not have blonde hair…no offence to the blonde haired blokes who are reading this…or those who have blonde haired lovers…_

**

* * *

**_**"**I guess I need to get used to it, to what it's going to be like without you**."**_

**Beauty queen of only seventeen**

**She had some trouble with herself**

I'm in my car right now, progressing what has just happened between me and Morgan just a few short minutes ago…I want to wake up from this nightmare…this can't be happening…can it?

Retracing my steps through time, to the moment I first laid my eyes upon her face. When I thought I was simply here in America just to frame my bastard half brother Cal and his mother Selene for using dark magick. Little did I know I would meet the _one_ person who would make my life complete, my Murin Beatha Dan, my soul mate, Morgan Rowlands.

**He was always there to help her**

**She always belonged to someone else**

I tried to hate her; I was supposed to hate her. I was lead to believe that she was working with Cal and Selene, and even after I found out that she knew nothing about her heritage, I tried to force myself to recent her, because she was dating my half brother, and because I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of my mission. But no matter what I said or did, and no matter what she did, I fell for her so hard and fast that I didn't realise it till the point that I thought I had almost lost her.

**I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door**

I've left the Hudson River and now have been driving what feels like in circles, no where to go. Whenever I feel this confused or disoriented, I would think first to go to Morgan-for her very presence makes everything seem so simple, she makes me feel this humungous strength inside me-as if I could move mountains or something. But now she's the one person I cannot reach, cannot go to, and cannot touch…for we are no longer together…

**I've had you so many times but **

**Somehow I want more…**

Just when I feel that we were beginning to grow close, beginning to feel as if for the first time-she really trusts me and wants to be with me...as much as I want to be with her. Even though the main reason we went to New York City was to investigate the origins to Morgan's dream that she had a few days back, I thought that I could take some time off from it to also be with Morgan. But all this road trip did was made her realise her true heritage and made her come to this ridiculous conclusion that she has evil running through her veins!

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

Before she knew of my feelings for her, I used to keep an eye on her from her front porch. I used to stand opposite her home and cast my senses onto her; to spy on her, to make sure that she was safe and was not up to anything dark and dangerous that Cal messed with. Even before she knew of my feelings I loved her…from the first time I laid eyes on her, sensed her aura, felt the power and magick within her, heard her voice, touched her skin…I was memorized by her. She made me feel things that I thought never existed outside the 'romantic comedy' movies section found in Blockbuster videos.

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

My mind keeps replaying the same scene, which just happened at Hudson River just a few short minutes ago over and over again. I practically remember every single word said, every movement she made, and every emotion we felt…She says she's evil and that she cannot help it…but she's nothing like Ciaran…heritage does not equal destiny-I'm her destiny…not this evil path that she _thinks_ she'll end up in.

**And She will be loved**

_"I'm poison Hunter, I can't help it."_

If she really is poison; then how comes I feel so much vibrant energy, and feel as if though I have the strength to do the impossible-when I'm in the same room as her?

If she really is poison; then how comes when I look into her eyes, it feels as if I've found the entire universe-and see her beautiful soul shining back at me…as if it was the stars itself

**She will be loved**

Or…how does she make me feel weak at the knees, and I feel as if all physical pain is relieved of me-whenever she's touching me…

Or…why does my entire body 'hum' with passion and magic, and feel the wings of cupid brush gently against my heart…whenever we are kissing?

Poison could never make me feel, as wonderful as she makes me feel…don't you see Morgan…you're not poison…you never were…

**Tap on my window and knock on my door **

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

She never thought she was beautiful; she was no insecure, so fragile, so hidden behind tall walls that kept her anyone trying to enter her heart. I wanted so much to be the one to melt down her walls, to make her see the beauty of the power that magick had to offer and make her feel happy within her own skin…to make her feel beautiful…

**I know I tend to get so insecure**

**It doesn't matter anymore**

I'm torn between two powerful emotions inside me, as a seeker-I am trained to remain in control of every situation, to remain focused and to keep my emotions under control. But when it comes to Morgan, I feel as if I no longer have the ability, let alone the will to hold it all in. I feel as if I'm about to burst, one half of me wishes to keep calm and respect Morgan's wishes, but the other side of me wishes to go up to her and shake her like crazy and shout; "DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME?! WE LOVE EACH OTHER AND WE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies **

**Its compromise, it moves us along**

I admit, we didn't start out as any normal couple has done-we didn't meet each other at work or on a single's cruise or even through friends. We met through matters which consisted of life and death, and powerful forces that she didn't even knew existed at that time. But does it matter how we met? We've found each other, we are meant to be together…all that matters now is the future…OUR future…

**My heart is full and my door's always open**

**You can come anytime you want**

_"I'm sorry. I just don't love you anymore."_

It was then that I poured my heart out for her; I told her that I loved her…and that I now know that she is my one true love, my soul mate. Not only to let her know but also in hope of saving our relationship-in hope of her to see that what she was saying is bloody idiotic and in hope of snapping her out of this 'I'm related to evil so therefore I am evil' theory she has in that head of hers.

**She will be loved**

What does she expect of me? To find someone else? To get another soul mate? I'm afraid Morgan you're only given one. And she's MY one, and I'M hers. No matter what, she will be loved, by me…no matter who she finds…no one could possible love her more than I do.

**I know where you hide alone in your car**

**Know all the things that make up who you are**

I know what makes her tick, what makes her cry, what makes her angry, what makes her smile, what makes her giggle and laugh, what makes her go weak at the knees. I've known her for a short period of time and yet I feel as if I've known her all my life…

**I know that 'goodbye' means nothing at all**

**Calls me and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

This isn't the end, I'll see her again-either at our next coven meeting, or on the streets of Widow's Vale, on near Practical Magick or wherever…if she thinks for a minute that I'm just going to let her walk away from this then she has another thing coming!

**Tired so hard to say goodbye…**

I won't give up…no matter what she says, she told me not to call her, but I believe that we make our own choices. No matter what Morgan has leaded herself to believe, I love her, and I'm not going to give up on her…I never will…

**Tired so hard to say goodbye…**

_"I love you-absolutely, totally, forever. Know that."_

**

* * *

_Please read and review...hopefully to see you soon...as I plan to type up more fanfiction while I'm on the holidays..._ **

_Lilith darkstorm_


End file.
